Forgive Me
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Punk has had it with Y2J's behavior the past few weeks on RAW and he isn't gonna take it anymore, but why is Chris acting so odd, like he's afraid of something or someone? Punkicho with hints of other pairings, M/M slash, eventual fluff, rape, and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fic had already been written and typed after this week's Monday Night RAW, but I was sick and I couldn't upload it, so...x_x I just hope my Musi can forgive me. They've been working really hard lately. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my i-pod touch and the computer this was made on. Other than that, my Musi run my mind.**

**ChrisMusi-Your mind?**

**Me- _ Ehm...Chris's mind.**

**ChrisMusi- That's more like it! :D**

**PunkMusi- *Ties him up with rope and blindfolds him and puts him over his shoulders.***

**ChrisMusi- What the hell are you doing with me? Let me down!AUGGGHHH!**

**Me- O.o**

**PunkMusi-Enjoy the story~**

Phillip Brooks sighed as he entered the locker room after finally finishing his segment on Monday Night RAW with his on-screen rival, Chris Jericho. Normally, he didn't care about Chris, He and Chris weren't friends, but he consedered him and the older man acquaintances, he even respected the blonde veteran. But, after the past few weeks on RAW, he completely lost all respect for him. Not only did Y2J reveal to the WWE universe that Punk's father used to be an alcoholic and thag his sister used to have a drug addiction, but he also called Punk a bastard, along with pouring and smashing two bottles of Jack Daniels on the Second City Savior's body. And tonight he went too far by pouring at least 6 cans of beer over him after Jericho had codebreaked him.

Punk was well aware that creative was going to have it so that after Chris would talk trash about Punk on the titantron that somewhere in between his match with Mark Henry that Chris was gonna come out and assault him, but he had no idea that Chris was going to come out there with the two coolers, filled with cans of beer in each, after Mark Henry had slammed him so many times that the blonde man was going to drench him in that beer.

Phil was more pissed than he had been in his enite life. It wasn't just because of what the sexy beast did tonight, but it was also because he reeked of the substance he hated so much and dedicated his life to not drinking. The Cookie Monster couldn't stand the smell, he went to his locker and grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the showers to rid himself of the beer scent that emitted off of his body. He stripped of his gear and put them on the little mini-bench that was in the shower room before he went to one of the nozzles and turned the knob for hot water until it was to his liking. Punk got his hair wet first, rinsing out the gel that he had used to slick his onyx hair back before he grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing at his torso. The hot water felt good on his body and it was definitely helping his aching muscles feel better.

It took him a good 25 minutes to get his body clean of the sticky substance and it's strong odor but he finally managed to do it as he turned off the water before he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then proceeded to grab his gear off of the bench and went to change into his street clothes in the locker room. He put on a black Misfits t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converses. The black-haired man then put his gear in his gym bag and left out of the locker room so he could find his blonde tormentor and set him straight once and for all.

He went into the long hall way of the arena and saw Chris coming out from a room door that was farther away from where Phil was in the long hallway. "Jericho!" Punk yelled and Chris turned and saw Punk and immediately he went over to him.

"What the hell is your fucking problem? I haven't done shit to you and then you go and say all of this bullshit to and about me and pour fucking alcohol of all things on me not once, but twice! And don't you dare try and give me the excuse that creative fucking told you to say it because that wasn't in the goddamned script! None of this shit ever was! So, tell me why you automatically think that you have the right to say this stuff about me on national television for everyone in the fucking world to know! Huh, Jericho?"

The angry younger man had pushed Jericho, not really caring if they brawled right then and there, because if so, he intended to beat the living shit out of him. Chris then moved his mouth, barely able to get any words out.

"P-Phil, I-I-I...I can't-"

" "I-I-I-I-" You can't what, Chris? Spit it the fuck out!" Punk yelled, his face turning red with anger. It took Phil a little while to notice, considering he was so mad that steam could've came out of his ears, but to him it looked as if the ayatollah of rock n rollah had just got finished crying. Not hat he cared, he could care less about whatever Chris Jericho had cried about just recently, all he cared about was Chris telling him why he did this or Phil would simply beat the truth out of him.

"Ah, Chris! There you are!" The GM of RAW and SMACKDOWN said rather happily as he seemed to have came out of the same direction where the room was that Chris had just recently came out of not too long ago. He walked up to the pair and with a smile had put his hand on Chris's right shoulder.

"Mind if I have a word with you right quick? It's important." The GM had asked the codebreaker. Phil noticed the emphasis that John had put on the word important and glared at him. Chris then reluctantly spoke. "I-P-Phil and I were talking about something really important, ." He quickly corrected himself as if he were afraid to call him by John.

"He's right Clown-shoes. It's important. So, I and i'm pretty sure Chris here would fucking appreciate it if you went away so me and him can talk about important matters." Phil said, annoyed with the old man. John just smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry, Punk. But, what I have to say to Chris concern his and someone else's career, so if you excuse me...Chris and I have to discuss these matters in my office. Come along, Chris." Laurinaitis signalled for Chris to follow him and Chris nodded before looking at Punk with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Phil...I'm sorry..." He managed to say before Laurinaitis shot him a somewhat angry look and Chris hurried and followed him back to the office.

"What the fuck...?" Phil said confused. Chris's apology sound truly apologetic, but he wanted to know who told him and had the audacity to tell him to do and say the things that he's been up to lately and he was gonna find out. But, he already had a strong feeling in his gut that it had something to do with the GM.

_TBC..._

**Blasian- Phew! I'm glad the first chappie's up! I really like where it's going. I'll have the next chapter in Chris's POV and it should be up this weekend if not on monday along with another chapter. Feel free to review this one~**

**ChrisMusi-*Limping* Why the hell am I in his office? T_T**

**Blasian- _ you'll find out like everyone else when I post the 2nd chapter, Chrissy. More importantly, why're you limping? O.o**

**ChrisMusi- e.e *Limps away***

**Blasian-JERICHOOOOOO!**

**PhilMusi-*Satisfied smirk on his face* **


	2. Blackmail

**Well, this took a lot longer then I thought it would take to post, but, regardless, here it is. ^-^ Enjoy and feel free to review.**

Chris sighed as he followed Lauinaitis into his office. He had come so close to telling Phil why all of this stuff was happening and that he didn't mean any of it nor did he want to do those terrible thingss to him, but Laurinaitis had him on a short enough leash as it was already.

The older of the two sat in his chair behind his desk while Chris just stood near the desk. Not really wanting to sit or make contact with the vile GM.

"Chris..." John spoke, but Chris didn't bother looking at him.

"Chris, you'll look at me when i'm talking to you. Unless you want Punk to be fired or have something much worse happened to him." Johnny smirked, causing Chris to sigh and turn around to look at him. He hated this man so much and he really didn't want to know what John meant by having something much worse happen to Punk than having him fired was.

"Yes, ?"

"Mind explaining what that little stunt out there was?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what i'm talking about, Chris. You going out there to Punk and all...You were gonna tell him weren't you? That you don't mean to do these things to him and how it's not your fault, huh? I don't think so. This feud between you two is making ratings on RAW skyrocket out of the roof. And more ratings equals more money for this company and more money on everyone's paychecks. So, the feud between the two of you is going to be in and outside of the ring. Is that understood?"

"...Y...yes sir..."

John chuckled and smiled. " "Yes sir", what, Chris?"

Y2J sighed and looked at him. "Yes sir, Mr. Laurinaits, sir."

"I'm glad we had this talk, Chris. And that we've come to an understanding. Hopefully, there won't be any more of these kind of outbursts from you. It'd be a shame if those secrets of yours came to light and floated around the locker room. I wonder what your co-workers would think about you then."

Laurinaitis's comment caused the sexy beast to gulp. He didn't have any secrets that he could think of, not at the moment at the least. _'What the hell is he talkng about? No...He can't be talking about...!_' Chris thought as he managed to keep his composure before speaking.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any secrets..." He calmly said, waiting for John's reply and instead getting an evil smirk from the old man.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that the fact that you're gay and that you have a thing for Punk is well known?"

Chris couldn't beileve what he was told. He didn't remember ever telling anybody about his true sexual orientation. To the rest of the world he was as straight as an arrow, but in reality, he had no interest in woman. He found them pretty, but he was never physically or sexually attracted to them. The only person he was attracted to was Punk. But, that wasn't it. He was in love with Punk as well.

"W-who told you that?" He asked with worry in his voice. Laurinaitis chuckled and got up to pat Chris on his shoulder.

"Chris, it doesn't matter who told me...All that matters is that I know and that you fully understand what's at stake here. As long as you keep your mouth shut and continue to talk trash and do those awful things you do to CM Punk on live television, then i'll keep your secret and make sure than no one else finds out about it. However..." He squeezed Chris's shoulder rather tightly. "If Punk does manages to find this out...I will be sure to make your life and his a living hell. Understood?" He looked into Chris's eyes and all Chris could do was nod.

"I-I understand..."

"Good. I'll see you next monday, then." He smiled as if acting is if there was something to be happy about.

Chris left out of the office and left the building so that he could go to the parking lot and get inside of his car. He used his keys to unlock it before he got in and started to cry.

"What am I going to do...?" He said in between sobs. On one hand, he could tell Punk the truth and then Punk would know exactly what was up. But, on the other hand, Punk would find out about the sexy beast's feeligns for him, along with the fact that he was gay, and not only that, but the entire locker room would never look at Chris the same way again and Laurinaitis did mention that something bad would happen to the man that he loved more than anything in the world.

"I've gotta tell him...But, how?" Chris asked himself, wiping away his tears. He didn't know what he was going to do, but all he knew was that he needed to find out a way to get himself out of this mess before it really spiraled out of control.

_TBC..._

**Blasian- Poor Chris! D: Well, now you know why Chris has to act like he's acting.**

**ChrisMuse- You made me into a whining little bitch!**

**PunkMuse-Well...that's kinda what you are at times.**

**ChrisMuse-Am not!**

**PunkMuse-Whatever.**


	3. A Night In Manchester

**Blasian- Here's chapter 3. I really appreciate all of the reviews, it really pushes me forward to keep going. :) Hope you enjoy it~!**

CM Punk was excited about his upcoming match at Extreme rules with Chris Jericho. Not only was it in his hometown of Chicago, but it was also a Chicago street fight. But, he was still a bit confused as to what happened last week after RAW in the hallway with Chris and John. John Laurinaitis was a man of many faces, but the look on his face last week seemed to be a look of fear and anger because of what chris said, or what he was going to finish saying to Punk. Punk already had his suspicions about the GM ever since he had became the General Manager of both The RAW and SMACKDOWN! brand because of the results of WrestleMania 28. He didn't like John and he was sure as hell that John didn't like him. He was starting to think that all of these matches against Mark Henry were attempts from Laurinaits to get the Cookie Monster seriously injured, so he would be out of the picture for a while, at least until the GM could figure out some way to fire him.

But, Punk just figured that he was being too paranoid about the situation. "He's probably just trying to get fucking bonus points with Vince so he can get some other kind of promotion...Fucking douchebag..." "Who?" Kofi Kingston said as he walked into the hallway after leaving the locker room. "Oh, heya Kofi...And ol' Clownshoes of course." The African man chuckled. "Personally, I think he's trying to set you up for failure." Punk shrugged and smiled at his best friend. "Then i'll just keep have to winning." Kofi smiled and patted Punk on the back.

"Good luck with that."

"Luck's for losers."

"Yeah,yeah...Since we're in England we might as well get some English food...Wanna go and get some fish and chips?"

"Sure. Just make sure Jericho isn't around. He'll mistake us for getting drunk or something."

"Man, this feud between you two is getting ridiculous. I'm shocked you haven't gone off on him or beat him up or something...!"

"Well, I kinda did..." Kofi looked at Punk, a little bit worried that he beat up the ayatollah of rock n rollah to death.

"Kinda?"

"Basically, I just fussed at him and I think he was trying to tell me something, but Laurinaits came and got him to take him to somekind of meeting in his office before he could tell me."

"Do you think that it was something important?"

Kofi asked wondering about what Chris had to say. Phil just shrugged as they approached the double doors to theexit of the arena. "Eh. Might've been important, might've not been. At this point, I could care less about what Chris Jericho has to say to me."He said as he and Kofi stepped outside to roam the lit up streets of Manchester, England. They walked around for a bit because Kofi wanted to look at some of the sights before they found a pub. It served food and there was a glass window, so the two looked inside. There was barely anybody in there, just someone at the bar and the waitress and the bartender, so they decided that'd be the perfect place to go to. They stepped inside and sat inside one of the booth seats.

"There's no one in here at all...!" The man from Ghana said as he looked around the pub, as to see if there was anybody else in the back. There was only the man at the bar who was sitting on a stool drinking beer like there was no tomorrow. "Wait, scratch that. There's that random drunk guy, if you wanna count him." Kofi corrected himself and Phil chuckled. "Well, at least there's no super crazy fans or anyone like that in here."

"Define super crazy."

"Fans who want them to sign their asses and marry them."

"You must get that all the time, huh?"

"It's becoming a routine. But, the only one for me is my road wife." Punk said as he winked at Kofi, causing him to laugh and smile his trademark smile. "Thanks, i'm flattered."

"Anytime, Babe." The bearded man smiled and then a young brunette woman came to their both with a smile. She was no older than 25 and had a pretty face. " 'Ello, what would you two lovely gents like ta order?" She said with a thick british accent. Punk smiled back at her to be friendly.

"We'll both take some Fish and Chips. Do you have any Pepsi here?" He asked and the waitress nodded. "Yes, sir. Would you like to get a glass of that?" Punk nodded and then she smiled and looked at Kofi. "What would you like ta drink, Sir?"

"A beer for me."

"Alrighty, i'll be back with your drinks in a minute or two."

She left and then Punk looked at Kofi and frowned at him."What?" The younger man asked, confused as to why his friend was making that face. "I'm not kissing that mouth anytime soon." Kofi grinned at him." But, I thought you loved me. I'm your wife, Punk."

"Psshhht, yeah...! My wife with a dirty mouth!" Kofi chuckled and then the waitress came back with their drinks. "Here ya go...I'll be back with your food in a little bit, so sit tight." Punk smiled at the woman. "Alright, thanks." The brunette blushed as she hurried away, causing Kofi to make a wolf-whistle noise.

"Someone's got the hots for you."

"Who wouldn't? I'm a sexy guy." He grinned and then out of nowhere they heard a retching sound and then they heard someone throwing up. They looked to where the bar was and saw that the drunk man had thrown upall over the counter. "I want ya outta here now!" The bartender yelled angrily at the man and then the waitress came from the back where the kitchen was. "Look at all of this empty glasses...! He 'asn't even paid for 'em yet!" The waitress said angrily and then the drunk shook his head.

"N-no...want more..." He slurred before he threw up again, this time oallover the barstools and the floor.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah...It's Jericho...Or in this case, Drunkicho..." Phil sighed and got up from his side of the booth seats. He would've loved to see Chris get thrown out on his ass, by the bartender, but he knew that would be pretty messed up of him. Even if he thought it would've been a little funny to see him get his just deserts. But, he really wanted to see if the bartender could do it, considering the guy was the size of Batista.

"Maybe I could just watch him-"

"Punk..."

"Alright, alright...i'll help the asshole..." He went over to the bar area, avoiding stepping in any of Y2J's vomit. "It's alright...he's with us..." He fished a 100 out of his pocket and gave it to the bartender. "That should cover us, his drinks, and the mess..." He said before he signaled for Kofi's help and then they both took Chris by his arm's and helped him out of the pub as they slowly made their way back to the fancy 4 star hotel where the entire roster was staying at. It was a 30 minute walk, and the fact that Chris kept teetering and tottering didn't help the pair out at all whatsoever.

It took an extra 15 minutes, but they finally made it there. The three of them went inside the large hotel and Punk checked them all in before they lugged Chris to the elevator and ended up on the third floor where Punk's room was. The elevator door opeend and they got out, nearly dragging Chris out of it as Kofi adjusted his slumping body. "Phil, isn't his room on the 5th floor?"

"Probably. But, he's too damn drunk to tell us shit, so i'm just gonna let him stay in my room till the morning."

"Are you sure that that's a good idea considering what he's done to you? I don't want my best friend going to prison..." Punk laughed and shook his head. "Nah...I'm not gonna do anything to him except kick him out if he throws up on me..." They started walking down the hall until they came to room 309; Punk's room. Punk dug into his pocket and pulled out his key card. He slid it into the slot box o the room door and it made a beep as it unlocked. He turned the handle and opened the door up so he and Kofi could walk in and put Chris on the hotel bed.

"Well, Phil...I'll see ya tomorrow...Try not to kill him..."

"Heh, night..." Kofi closed the door and it automatically locked. All Punk could do was sig as he looked at Chris who had either fell asleep or passed out. He really couldn't tell.

This is gonna be one long night..."

_TBC..._

**Blasian- My week's been kidna hectic. This would've been up after last night's RAW, but i've been sleep deprived as of lately, so yeah...x.x I didn't like the way this one came out, but meh. I'll be adding two more chapters this week. The next chapter's gonna be in the hotel room for a bit between Punk and Chris.**

**ChrisMuse- *Reads chapter* DRUNKICHO? I DON'T EVEN DRINK THAT MUCH! *Goes after Blasian with a axe.***

**Blasian-*Runs away***

**PunkMuse- O.O I-Nevermind...Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter feel free to review.**


	4. Just Can't

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is good...I did this late, considering how I had nothing better to do...besides work that is...x.x...So, if it comes out shitty, I apologize...Enjoy~!**

*****_Chris's Dream (His POV)*_

_I woke up and I opened my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. It felt like I had a blindfold on my eyes and then I was going to yell for help, but there was duct tape on my mouth. Wriggling around was useless since my wrists were tied up and someone with a tight grip was holding me. I had no idea where I was, or why I was even there in the first fucking place._

_All of a sudden the blindfold was taken off of my face and the duct tape was ripped from my mouth, causing me to yell at the sudden pain. I bright light beemed into my eyes and I saw two figures in front of me. I tried squinting so my eyes could have time to adjust to the sudden lights and then it was clear who was standing in front of me. John Laurinaitis and David Otunga. "What the...? Where am I? Let me go, Dammit! HELP!" I tried flailing around, but it was to no avail. I looked up and saw Jack Swagger smirking down at me as he kept his strong hold of me. _

_"I told you what would happen if you went to Punk about what we discussed, Chris. But, first, I think i'll let David and Jack have their fun with you first before we get to Punk. Gentlemen..." _

_He smiled evilly at me and then David walked up to me and punched me in the gut so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. I was then thrown to the floor by swagger and then he went and ripped off my shirt and David helped him by taking off my jeans along with my boxers, leaving me naked in front of the trio. _

_I started to panic. I was about to be raped and I couldn't let that happen even if it meant going against all three of them with just my legs as weapons. I tried kicking aimlessly and flailing around, but David had managed to grab both of my legs and had a vice grip on them. Swagger took this opportunity to get close to my face before he forcefully shoved his tongue inside of my mouth. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended up getting raped without a fight, so I bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to get out of my mouth so he could try to care for it. I smirked as I saw that it was bleeding._

_"I bet I must taste good, huh?" I said as I spat in his face. My little comment earned me a hard punch in the face from the all American-American that broke my nose and probably gave me a black eye, due to the fact that his fist was so large. _

_"Well...That shut him up..." _

_David said before Swagger pushed him out of the way and grabbed one of my legs roughly, using one of his big hands to hold my leg and the other so he could unbutton and unzip his jeans. He then grabbed the other leg before he positioned himself at my entrance._

_"You must feel good too, huh?" He grinned at me._

_"N-no, please, don't-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

*Out of dream, still Chris's POV*

"Stop-! Stop, no more! AHHH!"

I yelled and flailed around my eyes were shut tight. I didn't want to see his, David's or John's faces and to make matters worse one of them started shaking me and I figured it was David, the fucking bastard.

"Chris! Wake up! Wake up!"

I felt someone slapping at my face, telling me to wake up. It sounded like your voice, but you weren't there thank goodness to see this happen to me. And then the person slapped me hard across the face, causing me to open my eyes and grab at my stinging cheek.

"OWW! What the-I-Punk?..." I looked around and touched my nose to make sure that it was broken. No broken nose. Which meant that I didn't have a black eye either. Me being raped was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. But, then I noticed that my shirt had been taken off of me. It was ripped off in my nightmare, which started to make me worry.

"Punk, what happened to my shirt?"

"Relax, I just took it off of you when you were sleeping since it had a shitload of your puke on it. You must've had one hell of a dream." I chuckled nervously."Y-yeah..." I gulped at the thought of it. I couldn't help but wonder if Laurinaitis would go to those extreme measures to make sure that I kept my mouth shut about the situation at hand. But, I couldn't just leave you in the dark like that.

"I...um..." I sighed and looked at you. "I deserved that slap..."

"Psht, and more obviously! What's your point?"

You said and I nodded. "My point is that i'm really sorry, Punk...I honestly don't mean any of it.. I would never mean to say any of those horrible things about you or your family...it's just that..." Just then the memory of what Laurinaits had said to me last week was brought back to me. _***As long as you keep your mouth shut and continue to talk trash and do those awful things you do to CM Punk on live television, then i'll keep your secret and make sure than no one else finds out about it. However...If Punk does manages to find this out...I will be sure to make your life and his a living hell. Understood?***_

If I told you, he'd find out that you knew and then it was only a matter of time before he did who knows what to you. So, I had no other choice but to not tell you. All I could do was shake my head.

"You just gotta trust me when I say that I don't mean it and that i'm honestly sorry." You let out a chuckle,

"You know what? You are sorry, Chris. I could have just left you there at that pub and and let the bartender throw you out on the curb. Who knows what would've happeend to you then? But, you know what? I didn't. I did the exact opposite and out of the goodness of my heart, I brought you back here so that you could rest until you woke up. Chris, the least you can fucking do is give me a goddamned reason as to why you've been treating me like this considering the fact that I've never done shit to you!"

You were absolutely right. But, I couldn't take any chances of putting your life in danger.

"I...Just cause, Punk! Just leave it at that!" You shook your head at me and you clenched your fists. I honestly wouldn't mind if you punched me. Just the thought of knowing that you were safe had me at somewhat ease.

"I-Fuck it, Jericho. I actually thought that you had a shred of decency left in you, but I can see that I was wrong. Get the fuck out of my sight and take your damn shirt with you!"

I was shocked that you didn't hit me. I was hoping that you would've, but you didn't. I grabbed my shirt from off of the floor and left out of your room without looking back at you. I knew you wouldn't want to see my face anyways. But, it had to be this way. I couldn't apologize to you or anything. Your safety was my one and only priority. I managed to hold back my tears as I went to the elevator so I could go to my room on the 5th floor.

All I could hope was that you would eventually forgive me and that this damn feud would hurry up and end.

*Normal POV*

Chris entered the elevator, but little did he know that the GM's right hand man, David Otunga, had saw him come out of Punk's room and a sinister smile crept on his face as he pulled out his cell phone and called Laurinaitis on speed dial,

"Hello? , sir?"

_"David, it's 1am..."_

"I know, but you might wanna hear about this. I just saw Chris leave out of Phil's room."

_"Phil...Punk? He was just in Punk's room?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"Alrighty. Thank you for telling me about this. I'll need you to cancel any plans that you have before the live show. We'll be having a little one-on-one with Chris tomorrow."_

_"_Yes, sir."

The GM on the other line hung up the phone and smirked to himself as he couldn't wait for the sun to rise. He was going to show Chris what happens when you disobey his orders.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I really dislike how this chapter came out, but I feel like I used to much italics...I should be uploading 1 or 2 more chapters before Saturday morning, since i'll be going out of town, so there won't be any weekend updates...Feel free to review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Here Comes The Pain!

**A/N: Itachi005, i'm sorry for keeping you waiting! D: I've been filled with work and etc lately, so I didn't have any time for this...so, I hope this is to your liking and i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow...Enjoy~**

Chris was exauhsted. He had just finished his part of the live show in London and he was free to go back to the hotel room. He was hoping that he could hurry up and leave before he ended up running into Punk or Laurinaitis. That was the last thing that he needed.

"Chris! There you are!"

Chris groaned and turned around to see the GM with a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. You see...David saw you come out of Punk's hotel room last night and-"

", I swear, I didn't tell him anything! You've gotta believe me! I got drunk at this pub and Punk just brought me back to his room so I could rest up until I got up and-"

"Chris, Chris, Chris! It's alright. I believe you." He lied. "I just wanna talk to you in my office right quick."

Chris didn't know what to expect from Laurinaits. All he knew was that he would have to be extremely careful. So, he followed John down the hall and into his office and then Chris saw someone inside of the office who he thought he would never even come face to face with.

"Lesnar? I...what're you doing here?"

John went to te door and I evil smile crept on his face.

"Brock and I can both agree that your behavior is starting to get out of control, Chris. Now, as I told you before...this feud between you and Punk is bringing in money...But recently, the feud between Brock and John Cena is bringing in way more money then your feud could possibly ever hope to bring in."

Chris was confused.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"What i'm trying to say is that this company could do without someone like you."

The blonde scoffed and looked at Johnny. "Someone like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Brock walked up to Chris and caught his attention as he looked down at him. "What he's saying is that this company doesn't need hasbeens."

"Hasbeen?Hasbeen? Listen here, Assclown! If anything, the only hasbeen in ths whole entire business is you! As soon as this feud with Cena is over, and hell, he'll probably win at Extreme Rules too...you'll be done. You'll have to pack your bags and-!"

Y2J didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was picked up by Brock and F5'd into John's desk, breaking it in half. Chris let out a howl of pain as he tried to move, but couldn't. The pain was too excruciating o his back.

"Now...Chrissy..." Brock smiled as he patted Chris on the face.

"Unless you want this to happen again...better yet...Maybe I should do this to CM Punk a few times. Yeah. Better yet, I should do it through two desks like this or tables in a ladder match..."

"N-no...You fucking bastard...don't you touch him...! Don't you dare fucking lay a goddamned finger on him!"

Brock chuckled. "You're telling me what to do? Chris, you're not in any kind of positionto tell anyone what to do. Especially me. I could break Punk in two anytime I want. But, since Mr. Laurinaitis here believes in second chances...I won't. So here's what you're gonan do this monday on RAW. You're gonna talk more shit abouthim and then you're gonna give him bottles of alcohol. And then, he'll be pressured to drink it and when he does we'll catch it on tape and then we'll have the cops come and make him take the tests to see if he's drunk and when they say yes, he'll be stripped of the WWE championship and then you'll become WWE champion for a month or so and then i'll challenge you to a career ending match at summerslam for it and i'll win and get the title. You'll leave the WWE and Punk will still be here unharmed. So, you won't have to worry your pretty little head about him, understood?"

Chris unreluctantly nodded.

"Good. But, so help me God, if you screw me over, Chris...I will fucking end you. I'll beat the living shit out of you and then i'll go after Punk. And then, after that...i'll let the whole wide world know that you're nothing more than some whiny faggot. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

Laurinaitis went over to Lesnar and patted him on the back before he looked down at Chris, who was still on the smashed remains of the desk, slowly recovering from the F5.

"This is your last chance, more incident like that and...well...you just got a little taste of what'll happen to you and Punk. Brock, if you'd be so kind as to remove Chris from the arena..."

Brock nodded and picked up Chirs and has gym bag as he left Laurinaitis' office and went down the hall. Nobody was in the hallway at the moment, so Brock figured that he could get away with just throwing Chris out as if he were trash. And that was exactly what he did as soon as he opened the double doors. Chris ended up landing on his still hurting back on the hard pavement.

"Fuck...!"

Chris grunted as he sat up and grabbed his bag. He got up off of the ground and sighed. "Damn him...Damn the both of them...! Why can't he just fucking get fired or something?"

Chris knew that he had to be strong, but he couldn't bear doing anything else like he had been doing to Punk in the fast few weeks anymore. But, if he didn't he knew that Brock would go after him and Punk. John was abusing his power and he needed to be stopped. But, Chris had no idea how he would be able to stop him by himself.

_'Maybe I should just rush things with this feud...That way Punk wouldn't get hurt anymore...And then i'd be out of his life for good. He'd be ecstatic to see me leave...I wouldn't blame him...I'm such a coward...' _

Chris thought to himself as he started to make his way to the parking lot where his rental car was. Chris just wished that things could be different. That he could beat up Brock and stand up to Laurinaitis and have Teddy back as manager. Then the feud between them would definately end.

But, all he could do was hope for the best right now.

_TBC..._

**A/N:Sorry that it's so short... I'm doing this late, but i'll have the next chap up, tomorrow. I hated making Brock the bad guy...well, he kinda is on RAW...but, I love the guy... xD Review, please~**


	6. A new beginning

**A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. There will be a sequel to this. I feel awful that I didn't post this sooner...So, I hope you enjoy it. I actually had fun typing this one and- If you have negative things to say about this OTP of mine or my story, i'd appreciate it if you didn't spam my PM box about it. The person who's doing this knows exactly who i'm talking about, so QUIT IT. It's fucking annoying the shit outta me and i'm only gonna keep on publishing Punkicho. Anyways...Enjoy. Also, this chapter takes place after RAW from last monday...**

I felt good about what I did out there. Pulling that little charade that I did. I bet that you and Johnny boy didn't see that coming. I had a feeling that you or Laurinaitis was gonna come to my locker room to probably spy on me, expecting to catch me drinking one or more of the bottles of alcohol you gave me in a basket. So, I decided to play along.

What I did first was that I opened one of the bottles of Jack Daniels and I had poured half of it down the sink. After that, I got a cup and took the bottle of Pepsi that was in my bag and I poured it into the cup. Since the two drinks were practically the same color, I figured that it would look just like a cup of Daniels. I could hear you coming down the hallway with A-ry, so I pretended as if I were supposedly drinking. You took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. All that was left for me was to go into the ring so that the cops could check to see if I was drunk or not.

I failed the line and alphabet test the first time on purpose and you nearly became the new WWE the second time, I easily passed them both. First, the line test and then the alphabet test. As soon as I got to the letter A, I took the microphone that I had in my hands and bashed it into your face and started punching and hitting you out of the ring, all the way to the ramp. I wouldn't have minded hitting you some more, though. Hell, I would've been content if I could have gotten the chance to knock you out. But, you ran off before I could.

I knew that Extreme Rules was- no, it's going to be the highlight of my year. I couldn't wait to be in the ring with you, in my home town of Chiacago. Especially, in front of my friends and family. I'd kick your ass into next week and I sure as hell was gonna have fun doing it.

I was about to go look for Kofi to talk to him, since he had finished his fight with you a while back. So, I figured that he was in the main locker room with the other guys. I went down the hall and stopped as I came to your locker room door. It was tempting to just go in there and beat you up right then and there, but I figured that wouldn't be right. Even after all the shit that you've been putting me through. And besides, you'd just come out of it butthurt and probably beg Laurinaitis to try to strip me of the title again.

But, instead I ended up hearing Adam Copeland's voice in your locker room. Now, I wasn't one for being nosey, but I really wanted to know what he was doing being in there with you, so I decided to listen in on your conversation.

_"Is your head feeling any better, Chris?"_

_"Just barely...I feel like I got shot in the head or something...But, this icepack you got for me is kind of helping...Thanks, Adam..."_

_"Anytime. I was glad to come back tonight and see everyone again. Y'know, I was also hoping that I could catch up with my good friend. Not make sure that he doesn't have a fucking concussion!"_

_"Adam, it's not that bad-"_

_"Not that bad? He tried to beat your face into your skull with that mic, Chris!"_

_"Adam, i'm fine..."_

_"Fine my ass! And I still can't believe what you told me, Chris..If that's true, then you've gotta go to somebody like hunter or the cops about this!"_

'About what...?' I thought to myself as I listened on to your conversation.

_"It wouldn't even matter if I did, Adam...John would just pay the cops off and Hunter's too busy being the CEO, he wouldn't just come down here for something like this..."_

_"You don't know that! Chris,you can't just let him do this to you!"_

_"I've got to or else him and Brock are...well...you know...and I don't want that to happen to Punk..."_

"You don't want what to happen to Punk?" I asked as I opened up your locker room door. I got sick of being in the dark about the situation, so I wanted to find out.

"How long were you standing outside the door for?" Adam asked me and I shrugged.

"Long enough. Chris, I think-no, I deserve to know what the hell all of what you and Adam were just talking about has to do with me. And I don't want anymore bullshit."

"Or what, Phil? You'll take another "pipebomb" to his skull?" I glared at Adam.

"Adam, don't..." You sighed. "I might as well tell him...Maybe John won't find out...Just go outside the door and watch for John, Lesnar, or Otunga..."

"Alright..." He sighed and left as he closed the door behind him, leaving me and you alone together.

"Well?" I asked.

"I...Phil...it's...it's John...he's been blackmailing me...He told me that if I didn't do everything that i've been doing to you in our feud that he would hurt you..."

I laughed. "John? Hurt me? Chris, if that was the case, you could've just told me this in the beginning!"

"No, you don't understand...he's gonna get Lesnar and Otunga to do it..."

"I'm not worried about Otunga...But, why would Lesnar agree to this?"

"Well, I was supposed to get the title from you tonight and then Brock and I would've ended up having a feud up until Summerslam, where he would've won against me in a career-ending match...He promised me that you'd be safe and I-"

"Chris..."

I walked over to yo and sat beside you on the bench that you were sitting on.

"You could've just told me. If you told me sooner we could've stopped this feu.I mean, we could probably get the whole roster against him if we wanted to...! Why didn't you even bother to try to tell me, Chris?"

You hesitantly looked at me before you opeend your mouth to speak.

"I...I wanted to protect you, Phil...I...you mean a lot to me..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I..well...it didn't really matter to me if this got out as long as you were okay, but...i'm..i'm gay."

"You're...gay?"

You nodded and I sighed. "Chris, if you're gay...that shouldn't even matter to anyone in this company. If John's willing to put your personal business out there like that, well fuck. He might as well tell everyone that i'm bisexual."

"You're bisexual?"

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter to me what the gender is of whoever I date, I mean as long as we're compatible and i'm attracted to them, I could care less about if they're a man or a woman."

"Oh..."

"Is there anything else that you're not telling me, Chris?"

I asked you and you bit your lip.

"I...I...Phil...I...i'm...i'm...in love..."

I shrugged. "Okay...Well...good for you..."

"No...Phil, you don't understand...i'm in love...with...with you..."

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of your mouth. I didn't even think that you liked me, but no, you _loved _me.

"Chris...you...you love me?" You nodded.

"Yes..."

"Chris, we...asides from wrestling, we barely know each other...I mean...I'd get it if we were good friends or something, but..."

"I understand..."

You said with a hurt look on your face as you got up and got ready to looked as if it was the end of the world because of what I told you. I honestly felt bad for you. You were just trying to protect me and I basically shot you down. Sure, you were a douchebag to me on-screen, but off-screen you were a totally different guy.

"Chris, wait! I mean..." You looked at me confused and I sighed.

"I...I...You really must love me...considering that you would go through all of that crazy shit to protect me...So...I guess...maybe...I don't know...What i'm trying to say here is that I guess that it wouldn't exactly hurt me if we became a...y'know...a thing...If you wanted to be, of course. Which, you probably do..."

"I don't understand what you're saying, Phil..."

I sighed. I had no idea why this was so hard for me to say. I mean, I was never the kind of guy to beat around the bush or be shy or anything like that, but this was a bit nerve wracking!

"What i'm trying to say is that...if you wanted to...to date...I guess I wouldn't mind..."

"You mean like...boyfriends?"

I blushed."Uhh...yeah..like boyfriends..."

"Phil, you don't have to do this for me just because you feel sorry for me..."

"It's nott hat, Chirs...I...I actually want to. You're not a bad guy, Chris...and you look great. And it'd give us more time to get to know each other better and who knows? Maybe we juat might become the next Bradgelina. Well, minus all of the kids."

You smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"And hey! If we do start dating, Clownshoes wouldn't be able to touch us because it would mean that him and Brock would be labelled as gay-bashers and they'd have to get arrested for hate crimes against us."

"Oh my god...Phil, you're right...!"

"Pfffft, of course I am. I'm always right. So, what do you say, Chris? Do you wanna go out with me?"

Your cheeks turned a shade of red and I smiled. You actually looked damn enar adorable when you blushed.

"Yes...i'd love to."

"Alrighty, then. We're dating! So, does that mean we get to act all lovey-dovey towards eachother and smooch in public 24-7?" I asked and you turned even more red and I chuckled.

"I'd die of embarassment if you did that, Phil...!"

"So, you're embarassed of me now? I'm hurt, Chris. Here I am, trying to be a loving and affectionate boyfriend and here you are blocking my affection!"

I frowned and you rolled your eyes at me and scoffed. "Yeah, yeah..."

I smiled at you.

"Look at us. We're already arguing like an old married couple." You smield back at me.

"So, are we just gonna tell everybody or...?"

"That wouldn't be fun, Chrissy. I think we should tease everyone and let them find out on their own."

"What about in public?"

"We'll let the public decide. I don't mind coming out. I could care less about what people think or have to say about me and you shouldn't either,Chris. But, it's up to us as a couple to make that decision. Do you want to?"

"I might as well...But, what if we regret this, Phil? What if we end up getting serious in our relationship and then we break up and end up getting into another feud?"

"Chris..." I got up and walked over to you, grabbing your hand. "The moment I asked you if you wanted to date me or not was the moment that our relationship became serious. That won't happen to us, Chris...I promise."

"Geez...we've only been in a relationship for a few minutes and here you are already making promises to me, Phil..."

I saw your blue eyes start to water up and then tears leaked out of them.

"I just don't want John to end up tearing us apart or Brock hurtuing you or worse...I know John, Phil...he'll find some way around this...and then..."

I hugged you and rubbed your back. You really did care about me.

"Chris, it'll be okay...If he tries anything, we've got friends who won't hesitate to help us. Brock may be able to hurt me oryou by ourselves, but he can't hurt a group of people. Alright? So, don't cry...okay?" I wiped away your tears and you nodded.

"Okay..."

I hugged you again and smiled. "Alrighty...are you gonna be alright, Chris?"

"Y-yeah...i'll be fine..."

"Okay...I gotta go shower and change...But, maybe after we both get changed we can go out for some dinner?"

A smile formed on your face.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"Alright, i'll see you in a few then." I kissed you tenderly on the lips. You didn't taste that bad. Kind of like apples and oranges. I smiled at you before I left out of your locker room. Adam was on the phone with someone, so I didn't bother with him to tell him how things went.

"Tonight's gonna be great."

I said with a smile as I headed off to my locker room, anxious for our date.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I feel like I rushed it, but there's the ending. Hope you enjoyed it~!**


End file.
